


Take him for a ride

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fisting, Rape, Stephen POV (first person), ridiculous straw-hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why your kids should never go hitch hiking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take him for a ride

It's despicably hot. The air condition is broken and even the fact that all the blinds are pulled down doesn't keep out the scorching heat. It's seeping in under the door and through the rips in the motel blinds.

But what else can you expect when you check into a wayside motel that is cheap as well as 50 miles past nowhere?

It does have advantages though. Like nobody comes to investigate a few screams.

Even if the air condition was working it would be blistering hot in here.

Watching her work on that pretty blue eyed boy. She's got four of her nimble fingers up his ass now and all without so much as a hint of spittle. He has stopped screaming. Just whimpers now and then and I'm not sure if it's pain or pleasure anymore.

She'll have her whole pretty hand inside of him in no time if I don't stop her. And I really can't see why I should.

I slowly rock back and force, fanning myself with this ridiculous straw hat that my baby stole for me at the last truck stop.

It's not stylish, it's cheap, it smells of fat Mexican women, locked up in a factory weaving straw hats for a living.

I love it none the less cause my baby got it for me. Wouldn't dream of getting rid of it. I'll wear it till it's just a frazzled carcass or till they bury it with my frazzled carcass.

Wouldn't dream of aggravating my baby. She has a bad temper.

Told me what she did to her last boyfriend. Stupid fucker got on her bad side and she cut him open and carved him up. Worked her bloody magic on him, she calls it. Sucker. Lucky to be a goner or I would carve him up for ever hurting my baby.

She is the perfect woman. So beautiful it burns your eyes just to look at her, she strides down the road like a predator, hell, who am I kidding, she IS a predator. There is beauty in everything she does. She's an artist. I kneel at her feet and worship her as she speaks of what she wants and then I go out and get it for her.

She is my baby and I'm her mean motherfucker. I don't mind being a mean motherfucker as long as I'm her mean motherfucker and she's the mother I get to fuck.

She's working in her thumb now and the boy's babyblue eyes go so huge it looks like they will pop from his head.

"...pleease..." he whines.

She pats his inner thigh comfortingly. "Shh... honey, relax... you know you can't get away..."

How right she is. I've tied him up good for her. Wrists to the headboard with good solid steelcuffs, legs spread wide, tied to the floorboard to give her perfect access to his hole.

"...nooo..."

Tears leaking from his eyes down his pretty face, his milky white skin flushed from the pain.

"...I'll have that fist inside you in no time, you'll see..." she tells him confidently, twisting her hand, shoving it in deeper.

It draws another ragged scream. His throat must be going sore with all the screaming he's done.

After all she's working on him for a good two hours now. Carving these beautiful scarlet patterns on his legs and torso took time. After all it had to be perfectly beautiful. Just like her.

And all this time I've been painfully hard, marveling at her every move. Waiting for her to get done with him so I may fuck her.

Absentmindedly I stroke my cock, shift in the rocking chair. Considering I'm sitting here wearing nothing but my cowboy boots it's amazingly comfortable. But of course she would pick the only room with a rocking chair. She's perfect after all.

Another hard shove and her hand disappears inside of him to her slim wrist, accompanied by a low keening sound that I imagine an animal would make during child birth. The boy must really be in pain.

Lucky us that we'd run across a virgin in this godforsaken desert. A fucking pretty virgin with a broken down car, looking for a ride. The sun must have burned his brain badly for him to get into our car. Now he's paying the price.

I watch as his body tenses up. I can only image what he's feeling as my baby curls her fingers inside him to form a hard little fist. Then she punches into him and he screams again. Beautiful mindless pain.

And my baby smiles.


End file.
